


By Your Side

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura makes friends with Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

Phyllis Jean, who by now tended to be called Lily by friends and family unless in trouble, had never really expected to find herself chasing down bullies. Still, the way they had heckled Laura, gathering around her to mock her for her second attempt at settling down, had angered her. 

“Leave her alone!”

The sound of her voice was clear in the silence that fell as the group split up and ran for it, the teenagers of the village never much minded Laura, but the younger children tended to trust what their parents said. This group had been pelting the girl with rocks until she fell. 

Silence remained even as Lily moved to hold a hand out to Laura, speaking softly when Laura flinched. 

“It’s okay… come on…”

Laura had accepted her hand shyly, letting herself be pulled up, humiliation bright in her eyes. The two had walked in silence for a while before Laura spoke slightly shyly.

“Why me?”

“Why not you?”

“Aren’t I a little…”

“You are perfect…”

Laura had smiled slightly, but sighed. 

“I wish I was.”

Lily had smiled, letting her hand slip into Laura’s before pulling her to a stop. 

“To me… you are.”

Her words were echoed by a slow, sweet kiss, Lily smiling as she pulled back. 

“So… shall we find somewhere… discreet?”

Laura had smiled, then shrugged, allowing Lily to lead her away into the woods.


End file.
